Unfaithful
by chordcedes
Summary: Samcedes / After numerous fights, Mercedes Evans has had enough. So she ends up leaving her lover, Sam Evans' life, possibly forever. Will he be enough to change her mind.
1. No More Drama

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story, so no harsh criticsm.**

* * *

She had enough. She hated playing those silly old games he played. A tear dripped from her chocalate brown eyes. Without thinking twice, she slid her finger out of the stainless diamond ring.

He was remorse, like he had been hit with lightning. He walked through the vast hallway and entered his bedroom, and saw his beautiful wife, Mercedes, asleep.

Sam had barely noticed the ring on the dresser. But he went right to bed, his arm wrapped around her like she was still the only thing in existence.

*6 Years Ago*

_The two have always been friends, but they both had a secret and mutual attraction to each other. They have been on a few dates, but with Puck and Quinn. So he stopped and asked if he was allowed to ask her a serious question, and in politeness, she said yes._

_"Will you, Mercedes Jones, have the honor of being my," he gulped nervously, "girlfriend?"_

_She nodded with gratitude and smiled, "I'll be happy too."_

_He fist pumped in excitement. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

*Present Day*

Dawn was almost here. She gently removed her lover's arm from her waist and quietly got off their mattress. After all of the fights they had, she packed a suit-case full of everything that was hers, and what she claimed was hers. Hiding in under their bed, she knew she needed it.

So she slid the case from under their queen-sized bed, and she took it with her. But after changing into some cute attire and before she left the room, she whispered, "I'm sorry" and she left their home, possibly forever.


	2. Second Chances

He woke up, rubbed his eyes and saw that the woman he loved wasn't there. He knew what happened. She dissappeared and he felt defeated. He walked out and saw that everything was where it was supposed to be.

Tears strung his eyes as he looked at the pictures that she haven't took. As he clearly examined the photo of her 19th birthday, he sobbed.

_"Sam, stop leaving me hanging," her hands slided to her hips, her smile faltering into a straight face._

_"Be patient, my lady. You will find out soon enough." He let out his hand for her to hold and she gratefully took it. Without any regrets, he led her to his sacred hideout. They playfully speed walked over the trail where lights cascaded every nook and cranny of the tunnel._

_She smiled as they reached a beautiful sight._

_"I never let anyone besides myself in here. Not Stevie, Not Stacy."_

_"Then why me," she asked, confused on to why her and not others he loves._

_"Because, if I wanted to bring someone here, I have to make a promise. No matter what, I would always be with them forever," she grinned ear to ear as he spoke, "this cave is my sanctuary, my home. Where I feel most comfortable. Where no one can make me sad or unhappy. So I brought you, the woman who makes me happy everytime I see her."_

_"What are you trying to say Sam?"_

_He kneeled down and she gasped. "I, Sam Evans want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I promise to be true to you, to love you everyday and be your only confidant. Will you Mercedes Jones accept my proposal and become my wife." Sam took the ring out of his leather jacket and opened it._

_She was overwhelmed at this point._

_"Yes, Sam." He smiled. "Yes."_

He had to let his sorrow and pain drain away and he needed to refrain from all the sadness.

As he walked towards the liquor cabinet, he thought. Without a doubt in his mind and without thinking twice, he opened it and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

Drunk like a Sunday Hobo next to the Corner store, he was wasted on the couch. Drowning in thoughts of Mercedes, he can't help but feel guilty.

As he just now became sober, Sam sits at his desk, head in his hands as his assistant comes in the room.

"Mr. Evans, Quinn Fabray is here to see you." The short, now-engaged Asian girl said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Thanks, Tina. Remember, Call me Sam."

"Will do, Sam." They shared a short smile as the blonde woman strutted in.

Quinn stared him down, hands on her hips. She was blatantly being rude just looking at him, giving him an evil-eye.

"What do you want, Q? I have work to do."

"What happened between you and Mercy?" She asked, folding her arms together over her chest. Her attire was quite proper, well for Quinn. A violet cardigan, a ruby summer dress, and black stilletos.

Back to Sam, he looked down, his hand running through his blonde locks.

"Now what's up, Sam?" She forced, "You always go into space everytime someone brings up the name Mercedes, or Mercy, or Merce. You know what I mean."

"I want an answer, I need one."

He wanted to forget about her, he needed to forget.

"Did you beat her, fight with her, verbally, physically, did you cheat. What the hell did you do Sam Evans? I have been recieving voicemails left for me by one Mercedes Jones where all I hear are weeps, cries for help, and passionate lectures all based around you."

"We fought verbally, that's it. She accused me of cheating, I got drunk too much, I was yelling at her a whole lot, and I just felt so powerful, but I'm so weak."

"Sam, this is no one else's problem, you need to fix this."

"What is there to fix, the deed was done, and theres no turning back. Of course I regret it, but how am I going to repair the damage I've done."

"Look, if you still love her, than you would fight for her."

"Q, you really think there's still a chance for me and Mercy?" He asked, deeply thinking of how to get her back.

"Everyone and I mean Everyone deserves a second chance. Especially you and Ms. Mercedes." Quinn Fabray left the room and left Sam still thinking.


	3. Who Am I To Say

**A/N: I really hope I get good reviews and sorry if this seems rushed, it's the middle of the morning, and I feel a bit sad.**

Tears left Mercedes' brown orbs as she reached the center stage. It was show time. Her first show, without him. Him.

She felt tired. Not like that sleepy tired after being kept awake for awake but the fed up, can't do this anymore tired.

The curtain came up and she began to sing a familiar tune.

_Love of my life, my soulmate_

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left_

A man was caught in the crowd, eager to see her. His serious face was intimidating to all the others but that didn't stop him. His golden brown hair was hard to catch. From his perspective, all he could sense was her melodious voice that was breathtaking.

_I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_& who am I to say you need me_

He needed to see her and he needed to talk to her, now. ASAP was not an option anymore.

_Color me blue I'm lost in you_

_Don't know why I'm still waiting_

_Many moons have come & gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching_

It was hopeless, will she even talk to him. How would she react when she sees him again.

_Don't know anything at all_

_& who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_& who am I to say you need me_

The song was close to ending. Almost fading actually. The lyrics made Sam think, who is she singing to. Who is she directly speaking these words to.

She walked off the stage, dress and all. Mercedes felt refreshed, part of a new beginning.

Sam pushed his way through, seeing her talking to her vocal coach.

"'Cedes." He eagerly shouted, out of breath. Her vocal coach left the two alone, seeing the sexual tension.

"Sam," she whisper-yelled, slightly suprised and half angry. "Who told you I was here?"

The curtains came up for a second time and a hispanic woman came out and sang. During the intro, Sam sneaked his hand to fit in hers, and she didn't bother moving it away.

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind_

_And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side_

_I followed your ashes into outer space_

_I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place._

_I can't look at the stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars, up on heaven's boulevard_

_And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_So I, I can't look at the stars._

_All those times we looked up at the sky_

_Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly_

Listening to the song and analyzing every single detail, Mercedes was tearing up. "Mercy," Sam started. "Sam, you shouldn't have came here." She ran away, leaving Sam's grip when he held her hand.

_And now I'm all alone in the dark of night_

_And the moon is shining, but I can't see the light._

_And I can't look at the stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars, up on heaven's boulevard_

_And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_So I, I can't look at the stars_

Sam was looking everywhere for Mercedes. She ran as fast as she could, through the vast concert hall and quickly reached the exit. She had to hide yet again. Mercedes couldn't handle being with him, not anymore.

_Stars, they make me wonder where you are_

_Stars, up on heaven's boulevard_

_And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_So I can't look at the stars._

Santana trotted off the stage as applause filled the room. Sam looked around for Mercedes but she was no where in sight. He got extremely fed up, sick to his stomach and lost hope.

**A/N: This was a bit rushed, I'm sorry for the inconvinience.**

**The Songs used were:**

**Who Am I To Say - Hope**

**Stars - Grace Potter & The Nocturnals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or characters.**


End file.
